


Free As a Bird

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Just another cute fiction with my beloved boys, M/M, right post-Ritz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Revelling in another shiver his body was struck with, Aziraphale licked his lips, breathlessly whispering, “I’m afraid it’s not quick enough, my boy…”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Free As a Bird

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue as I'm from the Czech Republic. There are mistakes in the story, I know, but I don't have anyone around to give me their feedback on the fic, grammar and so on (but if you'd like to let me know about the mistakes, please, do so in the comments bellow or just send me an email (you find it on my profile page), it'd be much appreciated)
> 
> I'm really sorry for the errors, but I hope you'll enjoy this work anyway :)
> 
> The title comes form a song Free As a Bird by Emeli Sandé which I happened to be listening while writing this fiction. However, the lyrics have nothing much to do with the actual story.

„What would you say to a short walk?” Aziraphale suggested once they finished their meals at the Ritz. Crowley had already depleted his coffee, the angel savoured a marvellous cup of tea, and the waiter was living by the idea that the couple of their regular guests had settled their bill a few minutes ago.

“I’d say let’s go,” nodded Crowley, rising to his feet as Aziraphale just did. “St James’s Park?” he asked as they strolled towards the exit.

“Even though there is no need to exchange information or to contrive elaborated plans?” inquired Aziraphale amusedly, smiling brightly at the demon, walking by his side.

“Well, I’ve thought we could give it a final go,” Crowley shrugged, hands deep in his pockets, eyes pointed at the ground before he looked up and grimaced while adding, “For the old time’s sake.”

“To wrap up this little madness, you mean?”

“More like to put a thick black line behind the six thousand years we spent as not so proper enemies, and to celebrate that… now… we can consider ourselves proper friends,” said Crowley a in light tone, but he seemed to be pleased, at least on the inside, when Aziraphale flashed him with a bright smile as Crowley’s words spread slightly unsettling warmth within his chest.

“Yes, that’d be delightful,” he admitted, trying to sound delighted, however, stings of worries prevented him from being utterly happy about Crowley’s idea, even though he was not sure where his insecurity had come from. So far it had been a splendid afternoon, but once they left the Ritz, walking towards the park in a companionable silence, Aziraphale felt his breath quicken, his hands fidgeting with a hem of his jacket, eyes darting among various objects in front of them. He might’ve wanted to say something only to point his thoughts somewhere else, however, once he opened his mouth, nothing escaped through his lips as his mind turned utterly blank.

Well, mostly blank as the angel managed to get a hold on one topic that was at most easy to talk about, and only slightly stuttering he said, “The weather is rather lovely considering the Armageddon has been reversed.”

“The weather?” raised Crowley his brows before he gazed into the sun, “I haven’t even noticed… Well, if the Armageddon had happened like it was supposed to be, I guess there wouldn’t be any weather… Probably just a vast everlasting blackness and deafening silence.”

“Yes, yes! I… I meant to merely indicate that Adam managed to save also other things besides humanity. Other things worthy of savouring,” seized Aziraphale the cue Crowley gave him unconsciously, yet the angel was still almost shaking with a kind of nervous energy. He didn’t know what to do with it, it felt like he was about to burst, his fingers frantically toying with his jacket, and the only provisory solution he was capable of coming up with was more talking. “Of course alcohol and… and… and as you have mentioned, classic music or… or… old bookshops.”

“Yeah, the whole Armageddon’t was a salutary incident after all,” Crowley mused and as Aziraphale peeked at him from the corner of his eye, some weight fell off his shoulders. It was rather comforting that Crowley wasn’t showing any signs of irritation despite Aziraphale’s babbling, which immensely eased the angel’s anxiety.

An absent-minded smile curved his lips upwards and the pounding of his heart suddenly seemed light, almost freeing, as it wasn’t racing out of nervousness anymore. It was throbbing at the thought, sneaking into Aziraphale’s mind, that made him dwell on the charming idea that Crowley had always been the only creature that didn’t find his chattering, driven by hysteria, at all annoying. Of course, from time to time he rolled his eyes, yet he had… he had never interrupted him… He had never discouraged him, quite the contrary as the demon usually stared at him patiently, golden eyes sparkling with quiet interest, leaving him enough space to find the right words and to finish his thoughts.

Like he immensely treasured the angel’s wellbeing, comprehended Aziraphale, genuinely smiling now at the warmth coiling within his body, coaxing all the tension to leave his shell. Feeling so free, so light, he stopped his steps, fluttering his eyes closed and inhaling deeply in the fresh air.

“I would miss even such a mundane act as breathing,” he warbled happily as his eyes laid upon Crowley, who was standing a few feet ahead of him, watching the angel quite indifferently. Then he nudged his chin towards their regular bench where they used to discuss current situations.

“Would you like to stay here for a while?” he asked.

“Yes, please,” remained Aziraphale in cheerful mood, hopping down of the wooden planks, placing his palms on his knees while Crowley elegantly positioned himself in the other corner, languidly splaying over there, yet Aziraphale to his own surprise noticed that fingers of one of Crowley’s hands (the one closer to the angel) was drumming upon Crowley’s thigh.

 _I dare say, the nervousness appears to be contagious,_ speculated Aziraphale inwardly, tearing his gaze away from Crowley’s hands and boring his look into the picturesque landscape unravelling in front of him. The sight of a familiar pond, flock of ducks, and the whole idyllic atmosphere filled his soul with harmony, even though the moments spent there belonged to worrisome ones. He wondered why it had such an effect on him, moreover when Crowley was apparently far from being at peace. 

On their own accord, Aziraphale’s eyes trailed back to the demon whose pose seemed to be relaxed, though the angel observed tension in his facial expression. Also Crowley’s neck was stiff as he was gazing straight ahead, and then Aziraphale’s gaze dropped to his fingers, still quite furiously drumming on the demon’s thigh, leaving there tiny indents for a brief second before they disappeared only to be renewed again and again. 

For a second he pondered asking Crowley about his state as he, indeed, would be happy to help him, but still, the angel was afraid of making Crowley uncomfortable with his potential inquiry. In the end, he opted for remaining silent, providing Crowley with as much time as he would possible need either to calm down, to accept…

That though caught Aziraphale’s attention. Could be Crowley worrying about Heaven and Hell figuring out their little fiddle?

 _Maybe_ , was Aziraphale chewing on his lower lip, eyes wandering around the pond. The angel himself was quite sure the both sides would leave them alone for… at least for another century, he reckoned. They might’ve solved out why he and Crowley managed to avoid certain deaths, however, Aziraphale doubt they would act on it right away. He saw Hastur’s face, the sheer horror written all over it, and Beelzebub seemed to be frightened herself, too. Furthermore, Aziraphale estimated the both head offices were not entirely sure about what God’s intentions were.

After all, the Great Plan (which wasn’t supposed to fail) failed gloriously, and Beelzebub and Gabriel were now probably scratching their heads to what their existences were drifting nowadays. With no Armageddon in sight, they had probably nothing to live for, to exist for, which was something Aziraphale didn’t envy them in the slightest.

His lips twitched upwards as Aziraphale reminded himself of the things he cherished in the world – books, sushi, wine, whiskey, classic music, tartan, pears, crepes, brioches, and… and then a heart-warming shiver ran across his body, making his inhale a bit shaky as pleasantly unsettling vibrations sprang from the pit of his stomach. Mildly surprised by such an expressive reaction of his body, Aziraphale took a nervous look at his companion whom was the cause of it.

His mind was suddenly preoccupied with all the situations and moments the both of them shared, and his soul on the other hand grew bursting with affection for his demonic friend, still quite casually splayed on the bench, yet his fingers didn’t cease from drumming. Crowley also seemed to be caught up within his own thoughts because he probably didn’t notice Aziraphale’s gaze, oscillating between a fond and studious one. Again, a pang of worry struck Aziraphale as he wished Crowley didn’t bother himself too much with things he wasn’t able change right now. 

“Let’s… let’s simply enjoy the moment,” he blurted out cheerfully before he could stop himself, but instead of freaking out, he deliberately looked at Crowley, smiling at him encouragingly. “That we are here. Alive and… together,” sounded the last word like a squeak, his smile a bit forced as the angel’s heart was racing out of fear of Crowley’s reaction, for which he was frantically searching within his handsome features.

However, his concerns proved to be unnecessary.

Crowley merely nodded, yet one corner of his lips slowly curved into a knowing grin, “Yes. Together, angel.”

Aziraphale’s smile altered to a bit bemused one. He was quite relived his friend seemed more relaxed now, but as Aziraphale averted his gaze he realized that the strange mood was still fluttering restlessly above them, sending again nervous vibrations through the angel’s body. It tasted like there was hovering something unsaid, something they should attend to, but he wasn’t entirely sure what this thing was as… as it made like it was something unattainable by simple grasp of a hand, or simply worded as it was too complicated, yet mundane… yet so human.

Not really able to console his agitated thoughts and constricted chest, Aziraphale searched for a distraction within the park where a couple of young people caught his eye. They were holding hands, strolling unhurriedly, smiling at each other, exchanging loving gaze. Aziraphale’s heart gave a thump at such a tender display of love.

Yes! Love! They also saved love!

Of course, Aziraphale was a creature of love, however, after what he had seen in Heaven and after he had encountered his fellow angels… Well, he bore in mind that his idea of love was probably different from the one other angels preserved, and he was bursting with pride that at least some people understood the kind of love he believed in.

Smiling, he kept quite discreetly watching the couple, wondering what it felt like to be so close to another person and to be held by a hand, comforted that he was not alone. He might have expected to be gloomy about not experiencing such sensations, but then again, it did not happen as somewhere deep down, he felt the warmth spreading and blossoming within his chest.

His hands fell on either sides as Aziraphale properly inhaled, savouring the moment when he was filled so much with love… It had never been proclaimed aloud, yet the angel knew it was here, in him and between them. Between him and Crowley, because as much anxious as he tended to be, he did not let any doubts to taint his assumption about Crowley’s possible feelings for him. Aziraphale had noticed in the past how kindly Crowley treated him, and he could be quite satisfied just with that as… as on one hand, he would respect if Crowley wanted things to stay like that, but on the other hand… sometimes… He did not know what he wanted himself. At once being afraid of an uncharted ground and tempted to discover it, thoroughly map it, devour every inch of it…

Aziraphale’s breath hitched within his throat and his whole body tensed as his thoughts were cut in the middle by a most tentative touch upon his fingers. Of course, they had touched in numerous times, but Aziraphale wasn’t able to remember whether it had ever struck him like that. He involuntarily shuddered as Crowley’s fingers slightly brushed his, their hands so close, touching with a mere inch of their skin, still the was completely robbed of his calm.

Crowley could not read his mind, he was sure about that, but then… How…? Aziraphale frowned a little as he reminded himself of Crowley being nervous since they had left the Ritz. He gulped and licked his lips, dwelling on the question whether Crowley’s behaviour could be linked to insecurity about the next step?

Aziraphale shuddered at the very intriguing thought, however, he was rather shocked in the following moment as he was not aware how much he desired the things to move forward. Suddenly, his fingers itched with need to touch Crowley’s and Aziraphale’s heart pounded violently once he imagined the full contact of their connected hands…

Desperately trying to avoid discouraging Crowley, Aziraphale quickly made up his mind and gently nudged his fingers into Crowley’s, inhaling sharply as the demon reciprocated the minute gesture without hesitation. Aziraphale had quite a hard time, keeping his eyes gazing in front of himself, not peeking as he wished not to ruin the moment, but in the end, his blue eyes ended up being closed as a pleasant shiver ran down his spine when Crowley’s fingers sneaked between his own. Aziraphale’s reaction was immediate – breathless, he carefully intertwined their fingers, their palms clasped and that was it.

They were holding hands like the couple that already slipped away from their point of view...

Aziraphale shivered and his lips turned upwards out of the storm of happiness that washed over him, he felt like singing and dancing as Crowley squeezed his hand gently, not giving Aziraphale any chance for second thoughts. Being so utterly mesmerized by the most intimate touch he had ever exchanged with… with anyone, really, he forgot himself and trained his eyes on their hands, laying peacefully between their bodies on the bench.

He let out a quivering breath, relief and excitement mixing in it as he wasn’t quite able to cope with the feeling of security and… and love… that was emanating from such a simple gesture. Yes, it was simple for some people, but Aziraphale was not used to be touched in general, but with Crowley, he was eager to undergo a change in that matter as he… he knew that nothing that included his dear friend could be unpleasant.

Fondly, he looked up to Crowley’s face which he could not judge much from, but even that little twitch of the thin lips made his heart jump.

“Are you… enjoying the moment, Aziraphale?” asked Crowley in such a soft tone, stirring emotions within his angel whose cheeks grew a pinkish, his eyes were glowing with affection as he reciprocated the squeeze of their palms.

“Yes, my dear, I am,” Aziraphale said truthfully, meaning every word as he gazed into Crowley’s eyes, hid behind sunglasses. He was well aware the demon would not remove them in public, so he suggested, “Very much, indeed, however, would you accept my invitation for a little bit of the best wine I happened to possess?”

His endeavours to sound as innocently as he could were successful just partly. Aziraphale really had in mind only some drinking and spending more quality time together, talking and simply being… closer, but quite a tempting idea was already lurking underneath, giving the angel a very subtle vibrations, tingling in his lower belly and making him blush even more, yet he did not averted his eyes from Crowley’s as the honourable thoughts were still prevailing.

“Sure,” was Crowley quick to answer, which ignited a bunch of sparks within Aziraphale’s chest, making his lips curve in a delicately pleased smile.

There was a pleasant tension between them, that was too sweet to be broken by getting up, but maybe they just did not know whether they should retreat their hands, or whether the other one wished not to do so. Fortunately, Aziraphale felt quite bold at the time being, somewhat encouraged by Crowley’s insecurity, thus it was him who stood up while holding Crowley’s palm firmly, mildly urging his friend to stand up.

“Let’s go,” winking kindly at the demon, he observed Crowley who seemed to be mesmerized by their connected hands once again, but after a few seconds he put himself together and rose to his feet, settling at Aziraphale’s side, squeezing lightly his palm as if he was making sure the angel was, indeed, still touching him.

They walked towards Aziraphale’s bookshop while its owner was literally beaming with happiness. His dearest person in the whole world was holding his hand publically and at most willingly, their shoulders bumping gently into each other as if their bodies were seeking as much physical contact as it was possible, and the warmth Aziraphale experienced in his chest was definitely linked to the joy he felt, to the comforting satisfaction caused by the unexpected, but very lovely turn of events.

Finally inside the bookshop, Aziraphale dropped Crowley’s hand reluctantly, however, it was necessary for fetching the bottles of wine he had hidden in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Crowley made himself comfortable in the back room, but this time he did not sprawl on the armchair. He neatly located his frame on the sofa, leaving enough space for his friend should he (by any chance) wish to sit so close to him.

And Aziraphale wanted exactly that. Upon his arrival to the back room, bringing several bottles and two glasses with him, he placed all of his cargo on the table, pouring probably the most delicious wine he amassed into two glasses and handing one of them to Crowley. But then he, with a bit mischievously twitched corner of his mouth, seated himself on the couch, turning to his friend with a raised eyebrow and flushed cheeks.

“Wanna make a toast again to the world?” asked Crowley with a hint of sarcasm. “Or do you have anything else on your mind?”

The angel, because he was enough of a bastard to be worth knowing, of course had something else on his mind. Something that he cheekily presumed would make Crowley cutely blush, maybe stutter, and most importantly, it would assure him Aziraphale had already decided he wanted this. He wanted to be with Crowley, to touch him, to kiss him…

“Actually, I have,” smiling at his demonic friend, Aziraphale pronounced quite hopefully as he could not help not sensing the last bits of doubts within his soul, “To us?”

Trembling with anticipation, Aziraphale watched Crowley’s skin got a bit pinkish as he opened his mouth without uttering a word, being evidently taken aback so sweetly, he could not utter a sentence.

“Yeah… t-to us,” he nodded in the end, raising his glass to clink with the Aziraphale’s.

The angel look immensely pleased and felt like he was about to float in this instant. So free he was, so happy, so content. He sipped at his wine, marvelling at the wonderful taste before he drank more of it, acknowledging his need for something that would help him forget his nervousness, making thing easier for him. ě

Quietly the both of them relished the first glass of wine, then Aziraphale poured them the other one, but a prior finishing it, he let it rest on the table, bracing himself to start a conversation as he could not bear the silence, even though it was nice and somehow comforting. Once he folded his hands in his lap, sorting his thoughts quickly, he noticed that Crowley moved in his direction.

It was too late when he recognized the demon only meant to lay the glass on the table as well, because once Crowley did so, while he was pulling his hand back, Aziraphale had already decided to catch his palm in his own again. He had quite hastily assumed Crowley was about to leave in order to avoid the conversation, or just to do anything, but… in fact…

The demon smiled. Honestly, with a surprise written in his handsome features, but he definitely wasn’t mad. Aziraphale stared at him with his heart thundering, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. What a foolish ideas he got into his mind?!

Clasping Aziraphale’s hand, Crowley took off his sunglasses, however, his eyes were closed.

Confused, Aziraphale held his breath while Crowley did the exact opposite. He sniffed, his smile getting broader and the tension completely left the angel’s body, even though he was looking at Crowley with a certain level of suspicion. But then he remembered Crowley’s palm in his, squeezing it tenderly and smiling lovingly when Crowley reciprocated the movement.

His heart gave a leap then and Aziraphale shivered with need to have Crowley closer as his friend scooted towards him, sniffing still, yet his eyes snapped open now, kind and bright, adoring and warming. He was already only inches away, which Aziraphale welcomed. His lips parting, his own eyes wide and pleading. Feeling the heat of Crowley’s body, his breath upon his face, the emotions burning within the yellow depths of his eyes, hunger emanating from his expression…

Gulping almost audibly, Aziraphale intentionally and unintentionally at once moved closer to Crowley, clutching on his hand desperately and his breath got more shallow, his look dropping to Crowley’s lips, thin and chapped and so tempting… All of the thoughts fade away from his mind once their noses touched, Aziraphale forced to stare right into the eternal abyss of pure adoration mixed with sheer lust.

“Isn’t that too quick for you, Aziraphale?” rasped Crowley and Aziraphale knew he was simply asking. Not mocking, not talking about the apparent desire between them. That was just about what the angel wanted, about the permission Aziraphale was oh-so-eager to grant his demonic companion with.

Revelling in another shiver his body was struck with, Aziraphale licked his lips, breathlessly whispering, “I’m afraid it’s not quick enough, my boy…”

He heard as Crowley’s breath hitched, but then, in a span of mere seconds, he heard only his own heartbeat when their lips clashed for the very first time, a bit clumsily, yet Aziraphale felt like on a cloud number ten as number nine he had always considered an utter waste of time.

This was definitely ten out of ten as Crowley’s lips were warm to the touch, and so delicately soft upon his own. Although the kiss was slow, being now just a gentle brush of their mouths, the angel sensed there was something hidden underneath, an underlying hint of urgency that was urging his heart to pound inside his chest violently, which was making the need to have Crowley as close as possible unbearable.

Leaving most of the control to his body, Aziraphale’s other hand travelled over Crowley’s shoulder up to his head, deepening the kiss then, wanting more… and once Crowley moaned quietly into their kiss and drew closer to his angel, Aziraphale rolled his eyes into his head, melting into his demon’s arms, falling apart, falling into pieces, and being utterly at peace with it.


End file.
